


狼吻

by etoilechat



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Blow Jobs, Drugs, Lolita, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilechat/pseuds/etoilechat
Summary: 约稿，是狼帝，感谢cz的支持与她提供的服饰设定。半兽人杰洛特，正太恩希尔，注意避雷。
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 6





	狼吻

幼年的尼弗迦德皇帝有一座皇城郊外的庄园。身为恩瑞斯家族的血裔，王国的头号继承人，即便他距离那个位置有相当一段距离，财富和产业仍然与他崇高的地位相伴而来。

在皇城，他学习礼节、兵法，以及多种语言。在下臣觐见时站立在一旁，充当书僮，对政事耳濡目染。每当有重大节日，他便会与皇父一同登上高台，接受民众或憧憬、或瞻仰的目光。在庄园，他练习骑马与诸多战场上的实用兵器。

尼弗迦德的政局在他十二岁出头时已现出动荡的端倪，他从此过上两点一线的生活，护送他来回的侍卫队也增到了两倍。即便是这样，与恩瑞斯家族休戚相关的诸人仍对他的安全担忧无比。

非常时期总有非常的对策，他不穿着符合帝子的规制的服饰，转而在长辈的建议下装扮成了各种滑稽的模样。

难得的休憩日，他在同龄的孩童间你追我赶地放起了风筝。他着华丽的裙服，不过膝的长袜，勒在他大腿的皮套上别着一把精致的匕首，红彤彤的兜帽遮去了他的黑发和大半的样貌，原本的帝子制服现在套在身份最低微的玩伴身上。如果不是知道内情，没有人会把他当作恩希尔，而只会猜测这是不是甄选入宫的伶人、或是哪家贵族的小女儿。

即便他身体强健，疯玩了一整个上午后，也不免气喘吁吁。他停下脚步，捏着风筝的线卷，回头望向正在传看一柄小手弩的玩伴们，撇了撇嘴。在他的收藏当中，比这要好的迷你武器比比皆是。

正当恩希尔想要开口向玩伴们提出共赴午餐、餐后参观帝子的展览室的邀约，他手上忽地一轻。随着一声微小的“啪”的响声，风筝随着突然改变方向的疾风飞向了篱笆外，一路飘摇地落到了茂密的林区。

他向来不喜欢规划外的事情，无论是什么都想要紧紧攥在手心，多年以来的帝皇教育更是助长了他的这一种性格。从他的角度望去，风筝的落点并不远，只是需要攀到两三米的树上。

他的咬肌鼓了鼓，脸上隐约流露出了执拗的神色。

数分钟后，玩伴发觉他们的殿下已不在他们之中，而只是留下一个奔跑的背影。转瞬间，那粉嫩纤妍的裙装也好，引人注目的鲜红风帽也好，都消失在了树木之间。

他们一时呆若木鸡。

风筝的确距离庄园不远，大约狂奔了七八分钟，恩希尔就已经来到了那棵树下。爬树对于体力充沛的他来说，也并不是一件难事。他轻而易举地攀上了树桠，将那只造工华丽的风筝捞到了怀里。

为了行动的方便，他在着裙装时一般不会穿亵裤。这确实使他的脚步轻快，但也在他想要回到地面上时造成了不少困扰。

他微微蹙着眉头，在枝桠之间试图调整出一个舒适的姿势。

风吹拂过树梢的沙沙声响令他的动作稍停，除了风声以外，似乎还有什么别的响动，并且就在他近旁。他屏住呼吸，侧耳倾听——缓慢的足音渐渐靠近，沉重得很，即便最勇武的战士也没有如此的份量。但野兽，王族的领地附近，怎么还会有这样的兽？

恩希尔将垂落的裙摆攥在手心，降低重心，趴伏在了那根树枝上，寄希望于不被看见。他很好地控制住了呼吸声，强迫自己以绝对的冷静面对当前的局面，但小小胸腔中的那颗心脏在鼓噪不休，令他的额边浮出一片急汗。

银白的巨狼现身了，它的皮毛在日光照射下耀眼，难以直视，一层光晕度在它的四周，气度从容而威风凛凛。

这像是传说中的守护神，贵族的族徽上工笔细描的那一种。生长在人群和政治中的小皇子看得两眼发直，白狼压倒性的、惊人的美夺走了他的魂灵，也夺走了该有的警戒之心。

一只摇摇欲坠的系带皮鞋落到了树下，在灌木丛间发出轻微的响动。

而对于恢复了寂静的林间，这声响就显得太大了。白狼的耳朵轻微抖了一抖，那双金色的竖瞳精准地转向了恩希尔所在的枝桠。它的神色并不惊讶，仿佛事前就已经察觉到了小男孩的在场。但在端详这一小小猎物时，它的竖瞳逐渐缩紧，尾巴左右摆了一下，展露出了极具人性化的、感兴趣的神态。

恩希尔这才回过神来。他的眼睛瞪大了，能在他抿紧的嘴唇间察觉到无法控制的紧张与惊慌。他抽出那柄玩具一样的匕首，雪亮的刃对准了在树下徘徊的白狼。

白狼低沉的嗥叫响彻了树林，它只虚虚地一扑，就令恩希尔持武器的小臂哆嗦起来，失手掉落了武器。

此时，恩希尔的脸上只剩下了虚张声势的冷静。他清楚即便那柄匕首在他手中，也发挥不出作用。即便只是粗略的目测，他也能判断这头巨狼身长超过两米。

它可以将这一棵树撞断，可以站立着扑击到恩希尔的身上，也可以带着玩弄猎物的心态在树下停留一整个下午。恩希尔希望是第三种。只要再拖延一段时间，庄园里的警备力量就会巡逻四周的林区，寻找他的踪迹。

而他的希望落空了。巨狼盯着他再打量了一阵，开始气势汹汹地撞击起了树干。

白狼像是有无尽的气力，冲击一阵接着一阵，并且有渐强渐快的趋势。不到五分钟，并不粗壮的树干就已经断裂了小半。恩希尔无法在令人头昏脑胀的前后摇摆中保持平衡、抓紧树干了，他狼狈地摔落了，和他的风筝一起。

软绵绵的东西接住了他，使他免于摔伤之苦。一阵草木的香气萦绕在他的鼻端，闻起来并不像野兽所有，但手掌触碰的质感却明明白白地告诉他，为他缓冲、充当软垫的，的确是那头巨狼。

他想着将要到来的死亡，因而没有深入地思考白狼这样做的缘故。他的眼睛紧闭着，族谱上一个又一个冠着恩瑞斯姓氏的王被他挨个地数过，盘点死法，惨烈者不在少数，荒诞者更是能使人捧腹大笑。这么一想，被野兽撕扯而死也没有那么难接受了。

他不无戏谑地想，却没有料到裙底下倏忽传来了毛茸蓬松的质感。一阵炙热的呼吸喷洒在他的腹股沟，把他完全裸露的腿间烘暖。

他下意识地揪紧了手里那束柔软的毛发，深褐色的瞳仁从眼睑间露出来，带着不可思议的神色转向下方。

白狼的头颅有一大半都隐没在他皱褶繁多的裙摆之下，看不清具体的动作，而只能看见被撑起的鼓块。男孩很是被吓了一跳，即便想要保持从容，在面对即将到来的戮体之苦时，他仍不免全力挣扎起来。纤细的小腿就这样扑蹬到巨狼的身上，把它使劲往外踢，创造一些逃跑的机会。

这样的反抗对于一个庞然大物来说，实在是太微不足道了。白狼甚至都没有把脑袋从他的裙底下伸出来，而只是抬爪摁在了他的小腿肚上，使他动弹不得。

他的身体在极度的恐惧中颤抖不已，大腿根部传来的湿润触感却让这一阵颤栗化为了全然的静止。

白狼在舔舐他。兽类粗糙的舌头把他的大腿根部舔得湿润发红，然后再转向两腿之间。灵巧的兽舌卷住了他青涩的分身，殷勤而反复地来回摩擦。不适时宜的感觉从他的大腿中间流窜进脊椎，令他的身体阵阵发热。

红色的兜帽枕在他的脑后，不再能起到遮蔽他面容的作用。精致的脸庞在墨发间更显白皙，茫然无措的神色侵染了坚毅的五官，而惹眼的红晕渐渐从他的颧骨散向脸颊，比他的兜帽还要艳丽几分。

他能清楚地感觉到粗糙柔软的舌头，也能感觉到蛰伏在白狼口腔中的尖牙利齿。情欲的煎熬，对死亡的恐惧，无法与面前事物匹敌的无力和挫败感，在他的胸腔中拧成一团，噎得他只能发出一些凌乱的喘息。

他射在了白狼的舌头上，饱受折磨的、被磨蹭得有些红肿的马眼翕张着吐出白浊的液体。巨狼的动作停顿了片刻，似在品尝。它把那些精液悉数舔去，再慢条斯理地继续用舌尖拨弄高潮后绵软的分身。

恩希尔逐渐从能令人骨头发软的高潮中回过神来，他发觉，白狼并不打算把他放开，甚至变本加厉。

它把阻挠动作的繁复裙装衔在吻部，高高拉起，令帝子的胴体裸露在树木之间，灌木丛中，并且极其贴心地没有损坏半点衣料。它的舌头滑动过帝子胸前嫩红的乳珠，再在平坦的小腹停留，用舌尖逗弄凹陷的肚脐。

不一会儿，恩希尔的躯干就被舔得湿漉无比。白狼对待他就像是对待一块已经料理好的鲜肉，这令他在耻辱中微微颤抖，却对当下的状况毫无办法。

白狼再次舔上了他的阴茎，灵活的舌尖顶着尿道口，一味地往里撬。过度的刺激令他闷哼，大腿上起了一阵悸颤，他的眼睛失去了焦点，但还像是不甘一样地紧紧咬着下唇。

滑腻的水声回荡在他的耳畔，两腿间逐渐泥泞的触感令他不适。他喘着气，脑袋歪向另一边，不再去看肆意妄为的白狼。

“殿下——！”

“往这边找找看，实在不行就动用猎犬。”

“快找，再不找到殿下，我们所有人的脑袋都要掉到地上。”

“殿下！您在哪儿！您听得到我们叫你吗？”

琐碎而声势浩荡的话语声从庄园的方向传来，渐渐离他们所在的灌木丛近了。这是好消息，他的护卫队前来的时间比他预估的要早，他那些玩伴也还算得上是忠实可靠。

但他的处境并不好。

在此起彼伏的呼喊声中，他的瞳孔缩小了，清明的神智再次回到了他的头脑当中，现实无情的凉意驱逐了情欲。

他想要呼救。

但他现在衣不蔽体，跟完全裸体没有什么两样，还有一头怪异的巨狼同他在行这般恬不知耻的事情，让他在情欲里发痛、步入成熟。如果让他的侍卫和玩伴们见到，恐怕与他相关的负面传闻当天就会传遍皇城，所有人都会知道，恩瑞斯家的继承人竟会做出兽交的勾当。

他不仅不能求救，甚至不能让他们发现自己的存在，有些事情比死亡可怖得多。何况他现在应当没有性命之忧，白狼的求欢之意昭然若揭。

那声响渐渐近了，巨狼的动作也愈发放肆。那粗糙的舌面不仅磨蹭着冠状沟，缠紧整个敏感膨胀的龟头，还不时粗暴地舔弄系带的部分。他得双手捂住自己的嘴巴，才能压抑住呻吟和叫喘的声音，因为强人所难的压抑，他的眼睛里已经蓄满了泪水。

突然，皮靴踩断树木细枝的声响在他的耳畔炸响了，他的其中一个侍卫路过了他们藏身的灌木丛。

“殿下，您在哪里——”

他无声地尖叫着高潮了，腿根抽搐个不停。只不过这一次，从他的马眼里流出的不是精液，而是淡黄的尿液。发育不完全，加上受到了难以承受的惊吓，落入狼口的小皇子体验了一次极为难得的射尿高潮，随即陷入了昏迷。

好孩子。

意识浑浊不定时，他仿佛听见了低沉而带着调侃意味的成熟男声。

当恩希尔醒来时，他身处一个燃着篝火的洞穴之中。他的视线投向洞口外，应当还是在那片森林，树木的日影并没有偏离太远，凭这么一点时间，就算是白狼全力奔跑，也不能把他带到太远的地方。

他稍微安下心来，在转头时却又被惊得说不出话来。

一位健壮的白发男子盘坐在他的身旁，狼耳狼尾，英气的五官隐约流露出狂野的意味。当那双金色的竖瞳转向他时，更为猛烈的悸动感揪住了他的心脏。他坚信这就是那匹白狼的化身。

山洞里翻滚着同样的草药气味，如果恩希尔留意，他就会看见火上架着还残留了药液的坩锅。但此时的他有如着魔，仿佛除了面前这一形象，再没有别的事物能够吸引他的注意力。

白狼的上半身朝他倾斜过来，成年男子的手臂环住了他细嫩的脖颈，然后是一个炙热的亲吻。四瓣柔软的嘴唇胶着在一块，温热馥郁的药液缓缓地度到了恩希尔的口中。

再来几个这样的吻，恩希尔就已经歪斜在了白狼的怀中。男孩的双颊泛着高热，他的眼神朦胧，在情欲中浸润出那一对金色的光点。很难说，是药物在起作用，还是的确有不知名的神捕获了他。

白狼把他圈在怀里，撩开不加防备的裙摆，手指灵巧地叩开了他的后穴。那手指略粗，布着密密的剑茧，却轻而易举地埋进了他的身体里，带来澄澈而浓烈的快感。他未经人事，理应在性事中感到不适，但白狼带给他的就只有剧烈的快意。

他咬着牙，柔软的肉穴随着白狼深入的搔刮而翕动不止，躯壳亦染上了充血的艳色，他隐约察觉到了这是那种药在起作用，而不打算再深究了。他被略微托举起来，纤细的腿部折起了、牢牢地被抱在白狼的臂弯里，乘着些许重力，吃下了粗壮火热的阴茎。

稚嫩的穴口被撑平了褶皱，一阵剧烈的痉挛传遍了恩希尔的整个腹部。即便在药力下松弛了肌肉、消除了痛感，惊人的撑胀感还是显得难熬。白狼的阴茎霸占了一整段肠管，还差点顶到了他的结肠。

即便事前准备里显得温柔，白狼却没有打算在这时候放过恩希尔。他把男孩紧紧箍在怀里，大开大合地挺着胯操穴，囊袋在频繁而汹涌的抽插间拍打在男孩白皙的臀肉上。生涩的小穴渐渐学会了迎合，每次龟头磨到穴口附近时都会下意识地吸紧了挽留。

恩希尔带着泣音呻吟不止，相对起来显得小巧的分身高高翘起，渗着淫靡的露水。白狼泄欲式的性交根本就不是他这个年龄所能承受的，轰炸一般的快感灌入他的下腹，令他在不经意间就收紧了腹部、用后面高潮了好几回。

被操得绵软的穴肉习惯了过分而粗暴的对待，而白狼立即得寸进尺地索要更多，男孩紧致的小腹被顶出鼓鼓囊囊的肿包，在绷紧了身体时显得更加明显。他的手下意识地触碰着那一块，隔着肚皮抚摸白狼的阳具，因为异样的兴奋而神情恍惚。

在白狼的桎梏中，他反复地痉挛，反弓起身体，大腿根部的肌肉细细地颤抖着，庞大的肉欲淹没了他，夺走了他的呼吸和思考能力，令他只能哭叫着呼喊一些不成字节的话音，也令他的泪水沾湿了大半的脸庞。

而这换来的是凶猛的顶撞，白狼叼着他后颈细嫩的皮肉，合紧了牙关，留下渗血的齿印。白狼判断出了他已沉溺于快感，更是半点余力不留。

他渐渐失去了气力，小巧的脑袋略微垂下了，随着操干的节奏微微晃动。而白狼压住了他的腰腹，用阴茎前端膨大的结固定住了他，开始漫长的射精。

男孩的腹部将会胀起，不能孕育胎儿的腹腔内只会有白狼满满当当的精液。在白狼抽出阴茎时，无力挽留的肉穴将会排出一部分种液，令他染上浓烈的腥气。他已带有狼的气味，这使他不再能逃脱。


End file.
